1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to anti-aggression devices for emus and related animals and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a single device in the form of a shoe for fitting on an emu to curb its combat tendencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor is not aware of any similar types of device that are particularly adapted for protecting and maintaining a bird or animal in a more docile mood. The single shoe implement of particular shape and configuration for affixture on the leg of a large bird having an elongated, three toed foot is novel in concept and design.